


콜록콜록

by vvishop



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, catch a cold, school au, uniform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.이벤트 리퀘받아서 연성한거예요.<br/>2.둘의 나이는 원작대로 5살이면 너무 많아서 3살로. 킬리 중2, 필리 고2입니다.<br/>3.일본 학원물의 그 알록달록 교복생각하심 딱.</p></blockquote>





	콜록콜록

타이가 홱 킬리의 얼굴에 던져졌다. 킬리는 깜짝 놀라 타이를 받았다.

“니가 해! 맨날 왜 내가 매줘야 돼!”

필리가 날카롭게 소리를 질렀다. 새된 목소리까지 나왔다. 킬리는 너무 놀란 나머지 입을 닫는 걸 잊었다. 아침마다 필리가 교복 타이를 매주고 그런 필리를 내려다보는 것이 하루의 시작이었던 킬리는 해가 서쪽에서 뜨는 기분이었다. 필리는 자신의 타이를 매지도 않고 셔츠 단추는 잠그다가 말고 쾅 기숙사 방문을 닫고 나가버렸다. 킬리와 필리의 삼촌 소린이 운영하고 있는 에레보르 학원은 규모가 컸다. 킬리가 있는 중등부와 필리가 있는 고등부 건물은 달랐지만 그래도 기숙사 식당에서 아침을 먹고 길이 갈라지기 전 10분간은 같이 걸어갈 수 있었다. 얼른 필리를 뒤따라 나가본 킬리는 필리가 식당을 그냥 지나치는 것을 보았다. 연보라색 교복의 킬리는 후다다닥 뛰어서 하늘색 필리의 앞을 막아섰다.

“형. 아침..”

“너나 먹어.”

큼 목을 고른 필리는 킬리를 확 치워버리고 고등부 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 킬리는 황급히 필리 옆에 붙어서 따라갔지만 다시 밀쳐졌다.

“아침 먹으라고 했잖아!”

히잉. 킬리는 울상이 되어 아침을 코로 먹는지 입으로 먹는지 몰랐다. 하루 종일 형이 왜 화가 났을까 내가 또 뭘 잘못했지 생각하느라 수업은 귓등으로도 안 들었다. 수업이 끝나고 고등부 도서관을 기웃기웃 거리던 킬리는 형이 자기 자리에 엎드려 있는 것을 보았다. 조심스럽게 자두맛 소다를 책상 위에 두고 총총 기숙사로 향했다.

필리는 늘 10시 즈음 돌아왔다. 헌데 8시에 끼익 방문이 열렸다. 필리가 초췌한 얼굴로 신발을 벗었다.

“형!”

“시끄러워.”

히이잉. 형 화가 안 풀렸나보다 싶어서 킬리는 깨갱 주춤주춤 얼쩡얼쩡 거렸다. 필리는 자기 침대에 털썩 엎어졌다. 그것도 가방을 맨 채로. 곧이어 쌔액쌔액 잠이 든 숨소리가 나기 시작했다. 이불도 안 덮고서 털썩 쓰러져 자는 필리가 걱정이 된 킬리는 요리조리 필리를 보았다. 필리가 몸을 들썩였다. 후다닥 3m 밖으로 피신한 킬리는 필리가 깨지 않았다는 것에 안도하고 다시 필리를 살펴보았다. 아무리 봐도 가방과 교복 자켓이 불편해보였다. 하늘빛 교복은 잘 구겨지는 재단은 아니었지만 금색 단추가 컸다. 킬리도 엎드려 자봤는데 배가 알알이 배겼다. 킬리는 눈을 질끈 감고 아주아주 느리이게 필리의 가방을 벗겼다. 의외의 성공. 고무된 킬리는 조금 더 과감하게 가방 벗기느라 옆으로 눕힌 필리의 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 침이 꿀꺽. 단추가 톡. 토옥. 필리가 몸을 웅크렸다. 단추는 다 풀었지만 도무지 팔이 빠지지 않았다. 상의는 가방보다 훨씬 어려웠다. 필리를 앉혀야겠다 생각하던 킬리는 필리의 팔을 끌어당기다가 미끄덩 필리의 목을 만졌다. 땀이 흥건했다. 킬리는 스탠드를 켜고 필리를 살폈다. 얼마나 땀을 흘렸는지 머리카락이 푹 젖어있었다. 이마를 짚어보니 불덩이였다.

“어… 어떡하지.”

소린은 집에 있다가 킬리의 울먹이는 전화를 받았다. 필리 형이 아파요. 삼촌. 한밤에 받은 전화라 소린은 머리가 쭈뼛 설 정도로 놀랐지만 증상 들어보니 딱. 감기였다. 삼촌에게 전화하니 기숙사 사감인 봄부르며 보건교사 보푸르가 뛰어왔다. 보푸르는 필리에게는 링거를 놔주고 킬리에게는 약을 쥐어주고는 12시가 다 되어 돌아갔다. 킬리는 새벽 3시에 알람을 맞춰두고 필리의 해열패치를 갈아주었다.

필리는 다음날 아침에 일어나지 못했다. 킬리는 식당에 뛰어가 형 몫의 아침을 받아놓고 포스트잇을 꾹꾹 눌러쓰고 학교에 갔다. 점심시간에는 고등부 보건실에 뛰어가서 필리 얘기도 했다. 보건교사인 보푸르는 평소도 학생 신경을 잘 쓰는 편이었다. 거기에서 학교 운영자 조카라면 그 따뜻한 마음 씀씀이는 배로 불어났다. 점심식사를 필리 방에 배달한 보푸르는 필리 상태도 살피고 킬리 반에 들어가는 교사에게 귀띔도 해주었다. 한결 마음이 가벼워진 킬리는 형이 좋아하는 자두맛 소다를 사서 학교가 끝나자마자 기숙사 방으로 돌아갔다. 필리는 점심으로 나왔던 푸딩을 먹고 있었다. 킬리는 고개를 먼저 쏙 내밀었다.

“혀엉. 괜찮아?”

“응.”

킬리의 얼굴이 쨍하게 환해졌다. 이거 먹어. 자두맛 소다가 3병이나 내밀어졌다. 필리는 쿨럭 기침을 했다. 정말 토해내는 것 같은 기침이라 킬리의 눈이 동그래졌다. 필리가 티슈에 손을 뻗었다.

“킬리. 휴지.”

킬리가 후다닥 휴지를 갖다주었다. 필리는 팽 코를 풀었다. 필리 옆에는 이미 휴지통이 있었다. 휴지는 톡 안으로 들어갔다. 아까보다 피곤해진 눈으로 필리는 킬리를 보았다.

“먹으라고 사온거야?”

킬리는 고개를 끄덕였다. 필리는 잔기침을 하며 등받이 베개를 똑바로 세웠다.

“자두맛은 너나 좋아하지. 나는 사과가 좋아.”

꺼질 것 같은 목소리. 킬리는 다시 병을 꼭 쥐었다.

“바꿔올께!”

기숙사 매점까지 거리는 8분. 킬리는 10분만에 다녀왔다. 필리는 만족스럽게 사과맛 소다를 마시다가… 기침을 토해냈다.

“목이 따끔거려.”

킬리는 사감의 포트를 빌렸다. 보글보글 와르르 물이 끓었다. 필리는 킬리의 울망한 눈을 앞에 두고 홀짝이며 물을 마셨다. 그 후, 필리는 킬리가 받아온 저녁도 다는 아니지만 먹고 약도 얌전히 먹었다. 그리고 잠이 들었다. 킬리는 또 새벽에 알람을 맞추고 일어나 필리의 해열패치를 갈아주었다.

킬리의 극진함에도 불구하고 다음날에는 필리의 감기는 더 심해졌다. 소린에게서 전화가 왔는데 필리는 목소리도 나오지 않았다. 킬리는 소린의 지시를 들으며 훌쩍훌쩍 울었다. 등교시간이 되자 킬리는 할 수 없이 학교에 갔다. 소린은 오전에 둘의 방에 들러 필리를 데려가려 했으나 필리의 괜찮다는 말에 학교 측에 신경써줄 것만 부탁하고 갔다.

필리가 끄적끄적 포스트잇에다 레몬맛 젤리가 먹고 싶다고 했다. 킬리는 달려가서 사왔다. 필리가 또 끄적끄적 씻고 싶다고 했다. 킬리는 샤워부스에 미리 뜨거운 물을 뿌려서 필리가 춥지 않도록 했다. 원래부터 그렇게 형을 챙겼던 것처럼 킬리는 재빨리 후다닥 움직였다. 자기 전에 ‘얼른 나아. 형.’ 인사하는 것도 잊지 않았다. 필리는 새벽에 이마에서 찌익 패치가 떼어지는 것을 느꼈다. 이제는 열도 없는데 다시 시원하게 패치가 갈아졌다. 필리는 어둠속에 잠겼다.

“킬리.”

목소리가 제대로 나왔다.

“뭐 하나만 해줘.”

킬리의 고개가 기울어졌다. 말만 해. 형. 소곤소곤한 목소리. 어둠속에서 비치는 성별이 모호한 얼굴. 몸이 좀 살만하니 다시 욕구가 당겼다. 필리는 이불을 걷고 일어나 앉았다. 킬리를 끌어 앉혔다. 킬리가 다리 사이에 앉았다.

“해줘. 킬리.”

혀를 내밀었다가 다시 쏙 집어넣은 킬리는 필리의 파자마를 조심스레 내렸다. 원래부터 그래왔던 것처럼 자연스러웠다. 필리는 팔을 뻗어 스탠드를 켰다. 킬리가 미간을 조금 찌푸렸다. 하지만 혀를 멈추지는 않았다. 사탕 빠는 젖은 소리가 방안을 울렸다. 필리는 손을 뒤로 짚고 있다가 킬리의 머리카락을 쓸어 올려 눈을 보았다. 못 참겠어서 허리를 뒤척였다. 입이 휘저어진 킬리가 작게 쿨럭였다. 필리는 킬리의 볼을 만졌다.

그리고 눈을 번쩍. 눈을 뜨자마자 헉 숨을 들이마신 필리는 크게 사레가 들렸다. 콜록콜록 잔기침까지 하고서야 필리는 제대로 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 슬쩍 파자마를 당겨 안을 보았다. 아무 일 없었다. 휴우 필리는 숨을 내쉬었다. 이 미친놈아. 침대에 퍽퍽 머리를 박았다. 필리의 것이 아닌 기침소리가 멀리선가 들리기 시작했다. 기숙사 방문이 벌컥 열렸다. 아침 트레이를 든 킬리가 들어오다 컬럭컬럭 옆으로 고개를 돌리고 기침했다. 아침을 옆에 내려놓은 킬리는 와락 필리에게 안겼다.

“혀엉.”

“킬리. 킬리 아파?”

어? 콧물에 조금 맹맹한 것 빼고는 필리의 목소리가 멀쩡하게 나왔다. 킬리의 몸이 따끈따끈했다. 필리는 얼른 이불로 킬리를 감싸주었다. 씻고 바로 나간건지 머리는 아직도 젖어서 곱슬 거렸다. 킬리의 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다.

“형. 나 추워.”

필리는 급하게 남은 해열패치를 킬리 이마에 붙여주었다. 머리카락 몇 개가 서슬에 같이 이마에 들러붙었다. 킬리가 필리의 몸 위에 안겨 배시시 웃었다. 자꾸 강아지처럼 품속에 파고들었다. 볼이 목에 닿았다.

“형.”

꿈 생각이 갑자기 났다. 형. 이렇게 해? 할짝이던 혀가 킬리의 입 안에서 슬쩍슬쩍 보였다. 킬리는 상기된 얼굴로 웃고 있었다. 필리는 어쩐지 초조해졌다.

“킬리. 킬리. 괜찮아?”

킬리는 길고 예쁜 눈이 조금 부어서는 계속 웃고만 있었다. 배실배실배실배실. 하얗게 갈라져 말라있는 입술이 혀로 축여지더니 열렸다.

“형. 나 자두맛 소다랑 딸기맛 젤리랑…”

필리의 손에 꼭 킬리의 타이가 쥐어졌다. 유언을 말하는 것처럼 킬리가 기침을 했다.

“나 넥타이 매줘. 형…”

그 날 저녁, 소린에게 끌려 떠나면서도 킬리는 셔츠도 안 입은 목에 타이를 꼭 매고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.이벤트 리퀘받아서 연성한거예요.  
> 2.둘의 나이는 원작대로 5살이면 너무 많아서 3살로. 킬리 중2, 필리 고2입니다.  
> 3.일본 학원물의 그 알록달록 교복생각하심 딱.


End file.
